battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pedro9basket
*''2011 Archive'' RE: Done. Re: Sorry it took me so long to get back, IRL work and such, but I think unlocks and unlock points should be explained in the same page, maybe like "Mulitplayer Unlocks of Battlefield 2142." But definatly ask Bond or PE for advice on the matter. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 17:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: BF2142 Unlock points I certainly agree that its worth its own page. As long as you and H2 can fill it out to not be stub-length, then I'm fine with that. It's certainly a feature unique to BF2142, and should be noted as such. 21:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol I was looking at yo page. You got Trusted user on my B-day.-- slopIjoe شیر از رزمندگان 17:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, saw that :/ DG mentioned putting you forward for an RFA. Do you feel up to it? I could nominate you if you'd like. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:52, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :The big issue I have is that close to 2/3rds your total edits are blog comments -- compared to Maxwell, who has 55% mainspace edits -- looking at it from that perspective, I honestly don't feel particularly comfortable nominating you (contrary to what I said above) but I ''would support you if you nominated yourself. :Granted, it's you, Slopijoe, or Maxwell who would be up next, and TBH (not trying to sound rude) Maxwell seems to me like the best candidate, granted he hasn't exactly been active much recently. So we couldn't guarantee he wouldn't be inactive 75% of the time. :Which leaves you and Tywin as potential candidates (Zephalian hasn't been active of late, so same story as Maxwell). :I think for now I'll abstain from nominating anybody until I get a second opinion from the other admins. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Will do; I may nominate H2 for admin. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry I'll Support you to the end- slopIjoe شیر از رزمندگان 21:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: From the EU base in the south to the PAC base in the north, left to right, its Insertion Point, West Bridge, East Bridge, Fuel Depot, Main Square, Grand Park, Monument Park. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 21:31, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod? Hey Pedro. I thought you were an admin? It doesn't really make sense to be a chat mod, since people are on the chat once in a lifetime. Well I don't know. Later.I'll stick my foot up your ass! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/5/5b/Dumbass.jpg/50px-Dumbass.jpg 23:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey There's no reason to use that old technique; you can just use your own personal wikia.css page to make alterations to your theme. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) if you are going to be admin I'll jump up and down saying hurray.-- 'Slopijoe Nanodesu? 08:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw H2 asking if we (me and you) Decide not be admin. He'll be admin (I'm gonna try the RFA as are you I think your RFA is gonna be Atleast 0 opposes. Mines is gonna be close. BTW have you ever been admin-- '''Slopijoe Nanodesu? 10:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) TL;DR lol just kidding. you convinced me to stay TU a little longer until yuri decides to say "fuck it, if he doesnt want it i'm forcing". i dont really want admin being im trusted user for only 4 days it would be REALLY UNFAIR for me to get Admin after 5 days while you been it since my B-day. and I am admin of a wiki actually ichigo mashimaro wikia. (adopted) I edit there so i know admin feels.I think Maxwell should get it it either him only or Zephalian. Not the Dictator 4 life of COD wikia. But if all else fails i'll possibly step up to the plate (even though it feels your being cheated :(.) -- Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Pins are done... Just a basic version for now. My question is should they be added onto Pins or made into a seperate page such as Pins of Battlefield 2142? [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 21:22, January 20, 2012 (UTC) YO dog I heard you like Titans. So I got a Titan for you his name is Cronus. Awe had a clash of the titans Damn I suck at jokes-- 'Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) IM AM VVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEDDD- '''Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Silver IMO- Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) yea it looks like this, BTW going to bed night Pedo- Slopijoe Nanodesu? 12:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Could You fix my wallpaper on my userpage i think its glitched- Slopijoe Nanodesu? 02:38, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Advice I havent got responses yet, and i hope you will answer but should RfA even though theres already another process, i said to myself i would in January 2012 and after you RfA Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:47, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: That should only happen if BF2142's ribbons are, in fact, organized that way. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well then organize them by type. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:40, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Mate Your right, 19 days ive been that long? well i sent you wall posts on BL but you never answer lol. but anyway i was skeptical as my mainspace edits are 30 percent and private 20 percent, i have to increase to a good 40 but you know what You're right. Six months ain't enough i'll wait for awhile and besides i "was" gonna admin the 007 Wiki, so i think im chewing more i can do. But if you do RfA be sure to ahv emy support. Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 02:54, January 26, 2012 (UTC) But then again, The last two months have been stale and bad (alas my suggestions on the New Theme were merely useless and ignored after my one suggestion) I'll just wait. HOWever i am ready to improve once more, kinda like a late wiki ny resolution TL:DR? So sorry... And yeah --Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 15:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) A lot Just read pe talk ttyl gtg going back to melb soon Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 16:57, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Userbox! Oh thanks you very much! - maybe you can type a mini tutorial about how i create new one, if you have time Maxwell123 23:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well i did a quick check on our profile about the "|" but dosn't now how to use them as your refearring to. Dont mind if you do it tought. Maxwell123 18:21, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Is This Okay? http://www.grunt.com/marine-corps-good-conduct-medal-ribbon This is a ribbon for "Good Conduct" in the Marine Corps. 00:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Dinosaurs Why are you trying to delete my page? If you read it, you would know the info on it is actually legit and relevant. I gave evidence and detail and I really dont see your problem with it : Give me source of everything you've put there and I'll take away what I put...... Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 19:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Dinosaurs? What I don't even...does the anon mean the mode? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 20:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Not per se, but there is . Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:19, January 29, 2012 (UTC) trololol http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198055359728/screenshot/595834936618362474/--trololol http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198055359728/screenshot/595834936618362474 this one works-- 'Slopijoe Barracks 05:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Service stars Redirect it to a service star article. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Copy-paste the page onto the service star page, then replace the contents with #REDIRECT Service Star Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) HI TROLOLOLololololololololololololololol haha-- '''Slopijoe Barracks 21:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh snap! [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] ::Anyone mind telling me what's so darned funny about this? - 07:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Ever heard of the Portuguese-Spanish rivalry? Yeah.... he's trolling me off. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 07:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Pedro just conquer portugal with Prussia. UMADBRO-- 'Slopijoe Barracks 08:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Equipped Found it ! from looking at wikipedia - "Equipped" Maxwell123 19:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry for teasing you about me conquering portugal and making you mad bro.-- '''Slopijoe Barracks 20:54, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Get Empire:Total War Pl0x.-- Slopijoe Barracks 11:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Mnm k I was just joking. Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 00:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) were kicking ass playing as portugal, were on a roll.-- Slopijoe Barracks 08:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude other shotguns have it, we have to be consistent on the info offered dont u think? RavenShield2 14:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) */ Re: sweet! looking foward to keep a good editing profile, im kinda new on this. RavenShield2 14:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Should the Vietnam War page be Bronze or Standard? 03:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I declare that all portugese bow before prussian might. That means you-- Slopijoe Barracks 03:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Pedro Pedro Como Estalalalala! Go to my profile... muahahahaha i should of added rick roll but anyway.. check it out Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 11:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm like an idiot. lol. I'll nominate it okay?Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 15:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) BC2 Do you have BC2 for PC Maxwell123 15:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Cool, i need atleast 1 for recording the Motion Sensor sound - so if you have time we can do it - I estimate it will take 5-10 min to go to the tower at valpariso. Maxwell123 16:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) On Firefox i have something that records directly from sound card - named Freecorder 4 (5 is out) try to check if there is new invite. Maxwell123 16:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC)